Conforto Eterno
by Ia-Chan
Summary: Bom crianças...essa é uma continuação bem dramática de "Primeira Noite". Ikki finalmente volta ao Santuário, ansiando por seu loiro. Capítulo meio meloso... Cap 04-Flagelo do coração, o arrependimento YAOI LEMON
1. Prólogo

Este texto contém romance homossexual, inclusive cenas que sugerem sexo. Se você se sente ofendido, incomodado, basta sair da página, ao invés de mandar críticas sobre o gênero tratado... Mas aceito críticas e comentários não-preconceituosos com muito prazer!!XD Me mandem a opinião de vocês!

Esse fic é uma continuação de "Primeira Noite"...leiam, se não vocês não vão entender nada! ) Está meio confuso, principalmente nos próximos capítulos, por causa das lembranças do Shaka, que não são lineares, afinal, as lembranças de ninguém vêm na ordem, né?XD Mas eu vou mudar a letra quando entrar nas lembranças dele....

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Tantos anos se passaram e ainda chorava por ele. Por quê? Agora que tinha um amante carinhoso, que não exploraria seu corpo, ao contrário...dele...

O cavaleiro de Virgem olhou para o céu, vasculhando-o e procurando por sua constelação. Focou-a e não conseguiu suprimir um suspiro...Ah, a nostalgia...sim, ela lhe acompanhara fielmente por todos aqueles anos, ao contrário do cavaleiro de Áries. No início não acreditara ao se ver sozinho, nu, na cama. Não conseguira sequer supor que Mu o havia deixado daquela forma, depois de fazer amor consigo, sem ao menos se despedir. Mas todos haviam insistido tanto, à medida que o tempo passava, nesta idéia, que quando deu por si até mesmo ele já nutria ódio ao agora ex-amigo.

Agora que Mu estava no Santuário, a nostalgia visitava-o com mais freqüência e batia mais forte à porta. Estava absorto com sua companhia naquele mesmo momento, quando um chamado vindo de sua cama o trouxe a tona.

-Meu anjo...O que faz aí? Não consegue dormir...?

-Pois é...acho que ainda estou meio...agitado...-Sorriu malicioso, algo o impelia a fazer amor ainda mais uma vez.- Mas nada que você não possa remediar, Ikki. Chegou a cama, logo se deixando envolver pelos braços quentes do amante. Fênix podia ser tanto um tarado na cama como um homem extremamente carinhoso quando queria. Mas sempre fascinante.

-Estava pensando em que, loiro?- Perguntou-lhe enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos e cingia-lhe a cintura de forma possessiva, as bocas a milímetros de distância.

-Em como é bom quando você fica aqui comigo no Santuário...

-É incrível como você é o único que consegue me amarrar por tanto tempo em um lugar...-Dizia enquanto deslizava as mãos carinhosamente pelo corpo do loirinho. Aquelas mãos que deixavam Shaka com uma expressão de segurança, aqueles braços que o envolviam tiravam qualquer receio de seu coração.

-Eu acho que sei o motivo...-Disse sorrindo malicioso novamente. Beijou a boca quente que tanto aficionava e passou a explorar o corpo do outro também, com as mãos e posteriormente com a boca. Acabou por entregar-se sem reservas àquele homem que era tão carinhoso e possessivo em relação a si, varrendo qualquer inquietude causada por Áries, pelo menos naquele momento mágico causado pela sensação de pertencer a alguém e dar prazer ao parceiro. Logo alcançaram o ápice, se sentindo um tanto quanto cansados pela quarta vez na noite. Shaka não demorou a se aninhar no peito do amante, cujos braços lhe acolheram ternamente, enquanto o dono beijava os cabelos loiros. O indiano, no entanto, a despeito de todo aquele carinho deixou escorrer uma lágrima de amargura.

-Shhh...calma, meu anjo, eu não vou fazer como aquele desgraçado daquele ariano...-Murmurou o cavaleiro de Fênix, ao sentir a lágrima solitária de Shaka tocar seu peito nu. Odiava com todas suas forças o cavaleiro de Áries, pois sabia de toda a história, e aquele cavaleiro repugnante havia destruído toda a autoconfiança de seu anjo.- Hoje é o dia em que ele foi embora, né? -Perguntou fazendo carinho na face do amante e enxugando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair. Como resposta o loiro chorou de forma ainda mais desolada.

-I-Ikki, me desculpa...

-Pelo que, amor?

-Por ficar te alugando pra chorar assim...

-Não me importo, ninguém está me obrigando a ficar com você aqui, e também você sabe que não é por pena...Fico por que te amo...- Apertou mais forte nos braços um indiano surpreso, que havia parado de chorar. Era raro Ikki se declarar assim, tão espontaneamente.

-Eu também te amo...

Dormiram assim, abraçado um no outro, cada qual tentando esquecer as próprias inseguranças e ânsias.


	2. Dúvidas

Este texto contém romance homossexual, inclusive cenas que sugerem sexo. Se você se sente ofendido, incomodado, basta sair da página, ao invés de mandar críticas sobre o gênero tratado... Mas aceito críticas e comentários não-preconceituosos com muito prazer!!XD Me mandem a opinião de vocês!  
Esse fic é uma continuação de "Primeira Noite"... ( leiam, se não vocês não vão entender nada! ) Está meio confuso, por causa das lembranças do Shaka, que não são lineares, afinal, as lembranças de ninguém vêm na ordem, né?XD Mas eu vou mudar para negrito quando entrar nas lembranças dele. **

* * *

**

**Cap 1**

**Flashback, o dia posterior a primeira noite de Shaka com Mu **

"**Levantou-se mais tarde do que de costume, mesmo assim cedo para o padrão dos mortais. Espreguiçou-se com um sorriso, até... constatar o motivo de tardar a despertar. Viu sua túnica no chão, sentiu um cheiro diferente por seu corpo e sua roupa de cama ainda levemente úmida. Virou-se, procurando o ariano com os olhos, o causador de toda aquela bagunça e... prazer... corou de leve.**

**Seu sorriso sumiu do rosto por um instante, queria que ele estivesse ali consigo, abraçando-o. Mas voltou a sorrir largamente quando o pensamento de que o ariano estivesse fazendo o café da manhã _deles _lhe ocorreu. Vestiu a blusa do pijama, que mais parecia uma camisola, pois lhe batia no meio das coxas, e se dirigiu a cozinha, dando alegres saltinhos. Nem mesmo havia atravessado a porta e gritou bem humorado:**

**-Bom dia, Mu!!- Entrou na cozinha iluminada pelo sol, olhando ao redor para ver se encontrava seu ariano.- Mu...? -Coçou a cabecinha loira inocentemente. "Onde será que aquele bobo está? Será que se escondeu?" Ah, mas daqui a pouco com certeza ele viria. Era melhor fazer o café da manhã, Mu não ia agüentar aquele cheiro bom de comida e sairia de seu esconderijo, pensava ele. Mas já havia preparado tudo, posto a mesa, as louças em pares para comerem juntos e...hmm...nada de ele vir.**

**-Mu...? Mu, você não vem comer? Já preparei tudo...-Disse com uma mágoa indisfarçada, com a voz que ele usava sempre que começava a ficar magoado com o amigo. A brincadeira já estava ficando chata. É, talvez ele estivesse o esperando na cama, sabia como o ariano podia ser manhoso de vez em quando. Colocou tudo em uma enorme bandeja. "Ai, quanta coisa, o Mu bem que podia me dar uma mão!"**

**-Mu, seu folgado, por que você...-Por pouco a bandeja não lhe caiu das mãos. Seria possível que ele não estivesse em nenhum lugar? Desequilibrou-se, e apesar de conseguir salvar a comida, uma das xícaras caiu e quebrou-se. Apoiou a bandeja na cama, visivelmente desesperado. Começou a catar os pedaços de porcelana, chorando.**

**-MU, ME AJUDA!- A angústia agora era palpável, o desespero tanto que o loirinho, com os olhos embaçados por lágrimas logo se cortou, misturando as causadoras da má visão com o sangue que escorria por seus dedinhos. -MU, POR FAVOR!! EU...Eu...Mu...**

**Baixou o rosto, manchado pelo sangue das mãos e lágrimas, abraçando o joelho e repetindo o nome do amigo, balançando o corpinho sacudido por soluços para frente e para trás."**

-AHHH!!- O loiro, já adulto, praticamente pulou da cama. Aquelas lembranças de novo, não...tocou o próprio rosto de leve, sentindo-o molhados de lágrimas.. Vendo como se fosse um deja vu, achou-se procurando alguém pelo quarto, sendo que quem ele queria estava a seu lado naquele instante. -I-Ikki...Ikki...-O cavaleiro de bronze, ainda sonolento, puxou o loiro mais para perto, murmurando algo inteligível. Impressionante como ele não havia acordado com seu berro, pensou envergonhado, limpando as lágrimas.

Sorriu de leve e tratou de se desvencilhar com cuidado do outro, que ao dormir sempre o abraçava firmemente e enrolava as mechas nos dedos e até nos braços. Era sempre um contorcionismo para sair da cama e...tinha de admitir que adorava! Beijou a testa morena dele e finalmente levantou-se, indo preparar a refeição para os dois, já vestido com uma longa túnica azul-clara. Abriu a geladeira, achando-a quase vazia. É...era melhor buscar seu café da manhã no refeitório e trazer para a casa de Virgem, não gostava de conviver com os olhares...

Às vezes tinha vontade de gritar, pedir para esquecerem aquela imagem horrível que ainda tinham dele.

Ainda lembrava-se dos olhares acusatórios que havia recebido, ao descer de sua casa procurando pelo amigo, há anos.

**Passado, dia posterior à partida de Mu, mais tarde.**

"**-Procurando seu amiguinho traidor, Virgem...?-Aioria havia lha barrado o caminho até a casa de Áries, pondo-se em sua frente.**

**-C-Como assim, Aioria?-Fitou-o com os grandes olhos azuis que só demonstravam curiosidade e medo. **

**-Ah, ele não te contou? Ele foi embora, ainda hoje de manhã...fugiu do Santuário, covarde traidor...**

**-NÃO!NÃO!! Ele... ele não pôde ter feito isso comigo...-Ajoelhou na escadaria, chorando com as mãos no rosto. Aioria definitivamente não esperava aquela reação do loiro. Abaixou-se, tentando conforta-lo, abraçando-o e deixando que ele chorasse em seu peito.**

**-Shaka? Que foi? Você se importava tanto assim com ele?**

**-S-Sim...ele tinha dito que me amava...fez amor comigo ainda ontem e...nem... nem se despediu...**

**-O QUÊ!?- Não acredito que ele teve a coragem de fazer... isso...-Acariciou os cabelos loiros, ainda tentando acalma-lo. Mas o próprio sangue parecia ferver. O indiano era tão inocente e aquele ariano tinha usado seu corpo. -Ele tirou sua virgindade, Shaka! Usou seu corpo!- Aioria não mediu palavras, não percebendo que machucava o loirinho em seus braços ainda mais. Era impulsivo por assim "usou meu corpo", Aioria!?- os olhos se encheram mais ainda de lagrimas, quando ele levantou o rosto para encarar o cavaleiro de Leão.**

**-Usou seu corpo para ter prazer. Só isso.**

**-Ele...ele não faria isso...**

**-Não faria, _fez._**

**Shaka desprendeu-se dos braços dele bruscamente, não querendo acreditar no que ouvia. Estalou um tapa no rosto do moreno, correndo novamente para sua casa. Virou-se irritado: **

**-Nunca mais diga isso, Aioria. Não na minha frente pelo menos. Ele vai voltar... para mim.- Fechou os olhos, voltando a assumir o rosto sério do cavaleiro de Virgem."**

Quando voltou a realidade percebeu estar já perto do refeitório do Santuário. Havia andado devagar, agora era melhor apressar o passo, antes que o moreno acordasse. Um sorriso transpassou seus lábios ao se lembrar dele. Mas, de repente sentiu uma mão um seu ombro, reprimiu-se mentalmente por não ter sentido o cosmo da pessoa que o tocava, de tão distraído, e virou-se.

-MU!?- Afastou-se dele com um pulo, para depois se por a andar rápida e nervosamente.

-Shaka...-Acompanhou o passo acelerado dele e quando o alcançou pôs a mão em seu ombro de novo, para chamá-lo.

-NÃO ME TOQUE!

-S-Shaka...? O que eu fiz?

-ME ABANDONOU QUANDO EU MAIS PRECISAVA! ME USOU! Mu, você tornou minha vida horrível até me encontrar com o Ikki...Eu amo ele agora... Não tente estragar minha vida de novo...- O loiro agora chorava e Mu não conseguiu controlar o ímpeto de consola-lo, tentando abraça-lo. -JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO ME TOCAR!- Mu ignorou o que o indiano dissera e abraçou-o novamente. Dessa vez mãos fortes o puxaram para trás, quase fazendo-o desequilibrar.

-Não encosta nele de novo, Áries.-O cavaleiro de Fênix falou em uma voz baixa e fria, que fez Mu gelar. Ikki então abraçou o amante com carinho, acolhendo-o em seus braços, deixando-o afundar o rostinho desolado em seu peito.-Shhh....Calma, Shaka, amor...-Beijou os cabelos loiros enquanto acariciava seus fios com delicadeza.

Mu olhava-o ferido, nos olhos úmidos também, ao ver Shaka nos braços de Ikki.

-Eu...te fiz tão mal assim, Shaka...?-Virou-se para descer escadaria, lágrimas escorrendo enquanto ia em direção a sua casa, descendo a escadaria.

A indagação de Mu ainda ecoava em sua mente, quando Ikki deu um selinho em seus lábios, fazendo carinho em seu rosto.

-Vamos comer, meu loirinho?- Shaka riu de forma meio forçada pelo choro recente, mas realmente divertido.

-Levantou cedo, Ikki...Ah, e eu ia levar seu café da manhã na cama....Estragou minha surpresa!

-Desculpa... quer que eu volte lá?-Perguntou com um sorriso também.

**-**Não...-O cavaleiro de ouro respondeu manhoso. Agora você vai lá comigo...-Puxou um dos braços de Ikki e envolveu a própria cintura com ele, fazendo o outro abraça-lo por trás. Vamos?- Começaram a andar nesta posição lentamente pelas escadarias.

Quando finalmente entraram no refeitório dos cavaleiros de ouro, Shaka já estava rindo, deliciado com as cócegas e arrepios que Ikki provocava quando passava o nariz por seu pescoço e nuca. Era realmente muito sensível naquela área.

Mas o ar pareceu pesar assim que entraram. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro os olharam, uns com um sorriso extremamente malicioso e maldoso, outros com raiva. Poucos apenas indiferentes. Ikki, percebendo que o loiro havia enrijecido, passou um dos braços pela cintura esguia dele, puxando-o mais para perto e estalando um beijo na bochecha, deixando-o vermelho. Sorriu para ele e em seguida olhou repreendendo os outros com o olhar. Deixando clara a posse do amante, um aviso para manterem distância do loiro. O cavaleiro de ouro sorriu de leve, Ikki era extremamente possessivo e protetor em relação a si.

Comeram depressa, comentando eventualmente sobre os treinos. Haviam entrado vários aprendizes, para a substituição dos cavaleiros de prata, e os encarregados de treina-los eram os cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze, uma vez que vários do signo solar haviam perecido na batalha das doze casas.

-Vamos?- Ikki levantou-se, oferecendo sua mão a Shaka.

-Sim...-Olhou para Ikki deslumbrado, aceitando a mão que lhe era oferecida para levantar-se.

-Que foi, seu loiro maluco?

-Obrigado, Ikki...

-Pelo que, hein?

-Sei lá...-Foi dizendo enquanto descia as escadas, os dedos entrelaçados nos do amante.-Por estar comigo, mesmo eu tendo milhares de problemas e complexos...-Riu de leve, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do moreno.

-Loiro bobo...-Riu, os olhos brilhando de felicidade.- Se você é tão "problemático" como diz, imagine nós, meros mortais...-Deu um suave selinho nos lábios dele, os dois andando em um silêncio tranqüilo até a arena. Lá se separaram-se, indo cada qual com o aprendiz que treinavam normalmente. Viu Mu, de relance, ensinando um menino, Kiki, se bem lembrava...Desviou rapidamente o olhar, ao prever que Áries ia virar-se para ele. Chamou o menino que estava treinando a uns três meses. Lembrou-se que Ikki havia vibrado quando aquele menino havia sido escolhido para que ficasse com ele.

Quando o loiro havia perguntado o motivo da felicidade ele simplesmente havia respondido:

"-Não é que eu não confie em você, loiro. Mas se eu ficar desconfiado de um envolvimento entre você e esse garoto, logo vou desencanar...sei que você tem bom gosto...!"

E ele daí sorriu, aquele metido...mas estava de bom humor no dia:

"-Se eu não tivesse bom gosto, Fênix, não estaria com você..."

É, tadinho, o garoto era mesmo muito feio...Mas em compensação, estava se dando muito bem nos treinos. Viera para treinar com Virgem assim que conseguira sua armadura, agora devia ter uns 14 anos...bom...fora com essa idade que perdera sua virgindade com Mu...Virou-se involuntariamente para o ariano, encontrando-o com os olhos em si. Será que ele ainda nutria algum sentimento por si...?

Hmm...o olhar dele dava um pouco de pena, o ariano parecia arrasado. Virou-se novamente e foi dirigindo um garoto meio abobado a um canto distante, no meio das árvores. Ele olhava-o como se fosse uma divindade. Sorriu, o menino tinha mesmo um tombo por si, ia ter de explicar muito bem depois o motivo de ter levado o aprendiz para o meio do mato para Ikki.

-Hoje iremos treinar no meio das árvores, para que você aprenda a lutar quando houverem obstáculos...e a se esconder no terreno.

-S-Sim mestre Shaka...-Corou bruscamente, olhando para baixo, como sempre que dirigia a palavra a ele.

Alongaram-se, para depois ficarem horas a fio a treinarem, até que o aprendiz não agüentasse mais o treino rigoroso. O loiro então, sentou-se no chão, e dispensou-o, mandando-o na frente. Precisava pensar um pouco, afinal, apesar de adorar os carinhos do moreno, não conseguia organizar sua mente. Lembrou-se de como conhecera aquele cavaleiro agora tão querido...Ele tinha 15 anos quando Shaka o vira na Ilha da Rainha da Morte...Já era lindo, aqueles mesmos olhos tão profundos. Seus pensamentos começaram a fluir sem rumo por lembranças...

Depois que Mu tinha ido embora, havia ficado trancado em casa, durante quase um mês, para depois, movido por um sentimento de vingança, desforra e um desejo de proporcionar dor aos outros, começar a seduzir um por um no Santuário. O primeiro fora Aioria, que há muito nutria fortes sentimentos pelo loiro. Ainda se lembrava de como havia sido...Chegara com lágrimas nos olhos na casa de Leão, e aquela carinha de anjo.

Aioria nunca pensara que ele poderia seduzir alguém de forma tão eficiente, parecendo tão inocente. Logo estavam sobre a cama, fazendo sexo de maneira quase desesperada. O cavaleiro de Leão também nunca imaginara que o dono daqueles gemidos tão doces o estivesse enganando, que fosse só sexo. Certamente seria por causa de algum sentimento por parte do indiano.

Mas se enganara novamente, e Shaka saíra assim que havia se satisfeito. Ainda avisara que modo frio, quando o outro lhe interrogara sobre o motivo da partida:

"-O que estava esperando, Aioria. Foi só, sexo...não fui óbvio o suficiente?"-Disse inflingindo-lhe o mesmo machucado que se abrira no própria peito com a partida de Mu. Assim usou incontáveis cavaleiros, prolongando somente os casos que lhe interessavam financeiramente ou pelo poder, como no caso de Saga, ainda como mestre do Santuário. Hmm...no fundo entendia o por que dos outros cavaleiros tratarem-no de forma rude, e lhes dava razão.

Então...então tentara seduzir um certo cavaleiro de cabelos azuis e olhos quase da mesma cor, infinitamente profundos. Ikki havia ficado no Santuário após a batalha entre eles para treinar, e não eram raros os treinos em que os dois lutavam entre si, buscando aprimorar as técnicas. Logo o loiro começara a se insinuar visivelmente para Fênix, que nem ao menos reagia a sua presença. Aquele rapaz havia se tornado um desafio para ele...Um dia, finalmente perdendo a paciência, resolveu fazer de uma vez por todas a proposta.

" **Chegou devagar por trás do cavaleiro de bronze, aproximando a boca do ouvido dele e sussurrou, em um murmúrio rouco e...tremendamente provocante.**

**-Ikki...o que acha de fazermos coisas mais interessantes do que treinar...?**

**-Que seria...?-O cavaleiro nem virou-se, nem apresentou qualquer reação, a não ser um leve tremor involuntário. **

**-Que tal uma...foda?**

**-Não.-Aquela resposta chocou mais que tudo o loiro. Nunca, nunca havia sido rejeitado por quem quer que fosse. Hm, talvez ele não gostasse da coisa, não seria humilhante então o fora. **

**-Você é hetero?-Fênix virou-se.**

**-Não, sou bissexual. Será que não consegue cogitar a possibilidade de eu_ não_ querer seu corpo!?- Aquilo sim era impossível! Tinha de ter outro motivo.**

**-Há! Ainda ressentido com nossa luta!?**

**-Claro que não, aquilo não foi pessoal...Eu apenas não quero! É tão difícil para seu orgulho aceitar!?"**

**A partir daquele dia Shaka não voltara a tentar seduzi-lo nem nada. Pelo contrário, olhava-o de um jeito triste, e por vezes, seu olhar parecia até apaixonado.**

**Ikki, por seu lado, havia rejeitado o loiro por odiar aquele jeito arrogante e vulgar do loiro, achando que poderia conseguir tudo o que quisesse. Mas...havia horas que sentia pena do loiro...Via dentro dos olhos dele somente dor, e ele se machucava mais a cada vez.. Como ninguém percebia aquilo!? Ele não era só um puto...devia ter alguma razão para que ele tentasse esquecer o passado se entregando assim sem distinção. Teve vontade de protege-lo, consola-lo.**

"**Shaka estava sentado em sua casa, chorando. Tinha os cabelos bagunçados, olhos vermelhos de choro, a túnica esfiapada em vários pontos. Tinha acabado de sair de uma sessão de luxúria com Miro, e como sempre, após a transa,havia se perguntado o por que de aquilo tudo...**

**Foi assim que Ikki o vira, na casa de Virgem, enquanto subia pelas doze casas. O loiro sentiu-se patético por chorar daquela forma na frente dele. Baixou o rosto entre os joelhos para não contemplar a pessoa que amava daquela forma lastimável. "Que lindo isso, por um fui abandonado, pelo outro rejeitado...".**

**Mas ao contrário de tudo que imaginara, Ikki abaixara ao seu lado e comprimiu-o em um abraço, acariciando as mexas loiras. Abrigou Shaka em seu peito, deixando-o molhar a camisa que usava com suas lágrimas. Virgem agarrara-se a essa mesma camisa desesperado, pensando por que motivo Ikki estava tratando-o assim...ainda mais quando ele começara a beija-lo, primeiro nos cabelos despenteados, a testa, bochechas e queixo...**

**Aproximou a boca da sua, e Shaka já havia até mesmo fechado os olhos quando o moreno perguntara baixinho:**

**-Hey, Shaka, você me ama?-O indiano abriu novamente os olhos, arregalando-os. Ficou extremamente vermelho, mas não desviou o olhar daquele outro par de olhos tão penetrantes.**

**-Sim...**

**-Então fala.**

**-Eu te amo, Ikki...-Sorriu, nada mais importando que não fossem os olhos dele. -E você?**

**-Eu também, loiro.- Chegou mais perto, encostando na boca dele, fazendo os lábios se roçarem quando Shaka repetiu o pedido do moreno, divertido:**

**-Então fala...**

**-Eu amo você, Shaka. -Falou sorrindo um pouco também, para depois lamber os lábios do loiro, chupando-os e os deixando desejosos de um maior contato. Shaka abriu mais a boca, mas o moreno continuou com os selinhos e prendeu o lábio inferior dele, sugando-o. Ikki, enquanto brincava com sua boca o acariciava, as mãos percorrendo as costas praticamente nuas, aquela túnica não cobria muito, realmente.**

**Ansioso, Shaka tomou ele mesmo a iniciativa de um beijo, segurando o rosto do outro com ambas as mãos e colando as bocas, abrindo caminho com a língua. Ikki sorriu internamente, correspondendo de forma apaixonada. Em pouco tempo Shaka estava sentado em seu colo, com os braços entrelaçados por seu pescoço, os dois se beijando com vontade. Mas o loiro separou seus lábios dos dele bruscamente. **

**-Eu te convidaria para ir para o meu quarto, Ikki, mas...você me acha feio, né...?-Olhou para baixo, meio envergonhado com o próprio corpo.**

**-O quê!?- Quando eu disse isso, hein? Está louco, loiro?**

**-Mas você disse que não queria meu corpo...**

**-Hm, eu não queria SÓ teu corpo...Mas você é o homem mais lindo que eu já vi...-Beijou a orelha do loiro, acariciando-a com a língua, fazendo Shaka suspirar e gemer baixinho, apertando seu braço com os dedos. -Eu queria seu coração também. -Foram ao quarto do cavaleiro de Virgem, e logo estavam fazendo amor."**

Continua...

* * *

Muuuito obrigada para todo mundo que comentou!!! Esse capítulo já é maiorzinho... para compensar a demora pra postar...

Ah, cada um falou pra deixar o Shaka com um. Por enquanto está 2 pro Mu, 2 pro Ikki e 2 empates!!XD Hmm, falem com quem vcs querem que o Shaka fique que eu mesmo estou muuuito indecisa...

**_Mo de Áries_**: Até o final dessa história você vai ficar com peninha dos dois... hehhehe Afinal, o Mu tbm não saiu do Santuário porque queria, tadinho!! Todos vão sofrer muuuito... Não perdem por esperar!XD Mas vc não disse com quem preferia que ele ficasse...hmm, considerei Shaka com Ikki, embora saiba que vc gosta mais do loirinho com o Mu... Pq as torturas que vc sugeriu pro ariano... Bjs!

**_Megara-20:_** O Shaka, voltar pro Mu? Bom...isso você já vê no próximo...Se eu contar vai perder a graça!XD Bjs!!

**_BelaYoukai:_** Hohoho Mas eu sou má!XD Hmm, ele está na dúvida entre os dois, tadinho do Shaka, é o que mais sofre... Bjs!

**_Celly M:_** Hmm, confesso que gosto muito mais do Shaka com o Ikki...mas foram tão meigos os dois de ouro na "Primeira Noite" que realmente é difícil...mas eu não tenho o poder da decisão, quem decide com quem vai ficar é o loiro, né??XD Bjs!

**_Lola Spixii:_** Mu com Shaka?XD É, eles combinam...mas tadinho do Ikki, o Shaka deve gostar daquele jeito grosseirão com o loiro fica tão...másculo!!XD Hmm, o Mu tem sim, uma boa explicação pro seu desaparecimento...o coitadinho até deixou uma carta pro Shaka, mas isso é no próximo capítulo!!XD Bjs!!

**_Sinistra Negra:_** Vou considerar seu voto como empate então, tá? Ihh, mas não garanto que vai ser feliz o final dessa história... Bjs!!


	3. Relembrando motivos

Este texto contém romance homossexual, inclusive cenas que sugerem sexo. Se você se sente ofendido, incomodado, basta sair da página, ao invés de mandar críticas sobre o gênero tratado... Mas aceito críticas e comentários não-preconceituosos com muito prazer!!XD Me mandem a opinião de vocês!  
Esse fic é uma continuação de "Primeira Noite"... ( leiam, se não vocês não vão entender nada! ) Está meio confuso, por causa das lembranças do Shaka, que não são lineares, afinal, as lembranças de ninguém vêm na ordem, né?XD Mas eu vou mudar para negrito quando entrar nas lembranças dele.

**

* * *

**

**Cap 2 - Relebrando os motivos**

-Shaka? SHAKAA!!

-Hã? Sim? Ah, é você, Ikki...-Viu o amante ajoelhado a seu lado e logo se acomodou em seu colo, fechando os olhos e...dormindo de novo..

-Ei, ei nada disso meu anjo. Você ainda está todo suado, vamos para a sua casa...tomar um banho, almoçar...

-Ahh...mas eu estou com sooono...

-Ai, eu disse que não deveríamos ter exagerado, ontem...

-Mas foi tão bom...-Ronronou o loirinho, cheio de sono atrasado pela noite agitada..

-Eu sei, também achei!

-É para compensar, afinal...ai, Ikki, que droga, você precisa mesmo ir visitar seu irmão?

-Hmm, sim, amor. Olhou a carinha chateada do loiro e quase se arrependeu. Mas...fazia tanto tempo que não ia ao Japão ver Shun... -Eu volto logo, meu anjo, só vou ficar duas semanas fora...

-Precisa já ir amanhã, mesmo?

-Sim...mas podemos aproveitar essa noite ainda, né loiro?- Lançou um olhar tão pervertido junto com um sorriso do mesmo naipe, que Shaka acordou imediatamente. E ainda se remexeu de leve em seu colo, fazendo o cavaleiro de Fênix gemer, surpreso.- Nada disso, Shaka, depois...-Pegou o indiano no colo como se ele fosse de papel, levantando-se. Deu um beijo em sua testa e botou-o no chão de novo.- Nada de me trair quando eu estiver fora, hein?

-Pode ficar tranqüilo, Ikki, você sabe que eu sou só seu...

-Eu sei!-Dei um selinho no amante, enquanto iam em direção ao refeitório.

Acordou meio dolorido na manhã seguinte, a noite anterior à partida de Ikki havia sido muito...bem aproveitada. Também, pudera, não era sempre que ficava tanto tempo longe do amante.. Sorriu ao lembra-se que, no início do relacionamento deles, Ikki costumava viajar com bem mais freqüência, e por bem mais tempo. Mas atualmente, parecia que finalmente havia o "amarrado", como o moreno dizia, no Santuário.

Espreguiçou-se, para depois rodar os olhos a procura do amante, que já se encontrava vestido e de malas feitas.

-Eu já tenho que ir...

-Hmm, já? Não quer se despedir melhor, não?

-Loiro...Não me provoque...

-Não estou...-Respondeu, mas a pose em que o indiano se encontrava indicava exatamente o contrário...O sorriso provocador...

-Loiro...-Sorriu malicioso para Shaka, começando a se aproximar felinamente. -Ok, que tipo de despedida você quer?

-Ah, creio que você já sabe...-Se acomodou melhor, lembrando-se das não raras vezes que o amante havia perdido o avião por sua causa.

O cavaleiro de Fênix pareceu lembrar também, pois parou próximo a cama.

-Ah não, Shaka, nessa eu não caio mais!- Aproximou-se novamente, o abraçando apertado e se afastando rápido em seguida.

-Ikki...

-Melhor eu ir, senão... -Acenou para o loiro, sorrindo.- Tchau, meu anjo.

-Tchau...volte logo...-Viu o moreno sair e voltou a se deitar. Aquelas semanas iam demorar a passar, com certeza.

O primeiro, segundo e terceiro dia Shaka passou meditando e treinando sozinho, sem sair da sexta casa. Mas no quarto dia começou a ficar entediado e resolveu ir visitar seu aluno, que no momento não podia treinar por causa de uma torção.

Fez cara de desagrado ao pensar em sair de seu confortável e aconchegante templo, odiava ter de se encontrar com os outros cavaleiros, principalmente se estivesse sem a companhia do amante.

Vestiu-se com uma longa túnica branca, presa na cintura por uma faixa azul, da cor de seus olhos. Uma vestimenta discreta, pensava ele, não queria receber mais olhares desejosos do que a cota normal.

Saiu de seu templo cuidadoso, andando rápido. Estava ficando mesmo paranóico... Passou sem avistar ninguém pela quarta e quinta casa, mas logo na saída da casa de Leão, se encontrou Aioria, com um sorriso pervertido no rosto, parecendo espera-lo.

O loiro nem se importou, passando indiferente pelo outro, se assustando quando o cavaleiro de Leão bateu em seu traseiro.

-Vai me ignorar, putinha? Seu moleque não está aqui, hoje, não precisa se preocupar! -Puxou-o de encontro ao próprio corpo, em um abraço por trás, e Shaka logo sentiu a imensa ereção que ele apresentava.

-Me solte, cavaleiro de Leão, ou serei obrigado a usar meu cosmo! -Falou frio, sem se mover, enquanto seu cosmo ia aumentando gradativamente.

-Ora, puta, não se faça de difícil!

Aquilo fora a gota d' água para Shaka, que já ia usar seus poderes de um cavaleiro de ouro quando alguém o impediu. Um cosmo poderoso

-Solte-o, Aioria!- a voz era calma, mas terrivelmente imponente, impossível de se desobedecer. Aioria logo soltou o indiano.

-Ikki?- O loiro correu em direção ao som, sentindo aquela sensação de segurança, peculiar de quando o amante se encontrava com ele. O sol, contrastando com a escuridão de dentro o ofuscava, e Shaka, sem se conter, abraçou aquele vulto. O outro já havia correspondido, quando o loiro voltou seu olhar para cima para verificar quem era realmente, pois o abraço era um pouco... diferente.

-MU!? -Soltou-se com rapidez do abraço, arregalando os olhos azuis.

-Shaka...-O ariano chamou, parecendo abatido. Em pânico e sem saber como agir, Virgem saiu correndo em direção a saída das doze casas. Aquilo já estava começando a se parecer com um conto de terror. Na segunda casa ainda trombou com seu guardião, indo os dois ao chão.

Não agüentou mais e começou a chorar, enquanto Aldebaram, um dos únicos que o tratava bem, tentava consola-lo desajeitadamente. Logo o cavaleiro de Touro lhe dava um pouco de seu remédio preferido. Álcool.

Shaka ia contando seus problemas e bebericando ora uísque, ora cerveja, ora caipirinha, e logo estava mais relaxado, rindo timidamente vez por outra. Já era tarde quando foram interrompidos pelo cavaleiro de Áries, que retornava a sua casa. Pareceu surpreso por alguns instantes, mas quando se recuperou, andou até o loiro.

-Shaka de Virgem, eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com você.- Não disse que precisaria ser a sós, estava implícito.

-Áries...-Estreitou os olhos.- Não imagino o que tens a me dizer.

-Oh, logo saberá do que se trata...-Falou sarcástico, oferecendo uma mão ao loiro, para ajuda-lo a se levantar. Shaka olhou para a mão estendida com desprezo, alternando os olhares entre esta e o rosto irritantemente calmo do ariano.

Acabou por se levantar, ignorando completamente a mão que lhe era oferecida. Tinha curiosidade, no fundo, de saber o por que do ex-amigo ter agido daquela forma depois de terem feito amor.

-Com licença, Aldebaram...-Sorriu gentil ao cavaleiro de Touro, começando a seguir Mu.

-Toda, meu amigo...-Sorriu, balançando a cabeça, quando eles saíram. Aquela novela já durava anos, torcia para que os dois amigos se acertassem logo, ou pelo menos se reconciliassem. Só esperava que ninguém se machucasse com todo aquele rolo...Hm, não, nem o mais otimista dos homens podia esperar algo assim...

Caminhavam em silêncio, até chegarem a casa de Áries, na qual Mu convidou o indiano a adentrar.

-Acho melhor não, Áries, pode provocar boatos no Santuário...

-Já há vários boatos, _você sabe_...só quero esclarecer um em especial.

Shaka hesitou por instantes, e suspirou em seguida. Mais um boato não faria diferença em seu "currículo" mesmo, pensou enquanto entrava pela porta que Mu abrira. Conhecia aquela casa como ninguém. À exceção de Mu, claro... Na infância viviam grudados, dormiam juntos. E no que fora dar depois, ao aprofundar o relacionamento? Só intrigas, dor.

Aliás, pensou o loiro, atualmente, muitos deveriam conhecer a Casa de Áries, e o corpo de seu guardião! Quantos outros e outras já não deveriam ter passado por lá?

Sentiu um pouco de raiva ao pensar no assunto,mas logo baniu a hipótese de serem ciúmes. Mu convidou-o a se sentar a seu lado, mas o loiro, frio, se sentou afastado, separado dele pela mesa de centro. O ariano parecia bastante abatido e cansado e Shaka... simplesmente não conseguia sentir raiva dele.

-Shaka...

-Por que você me chamou aqui? O que quer comigo? Diga logo, Áries, não tenho tempo a perder!

Mu olhou para o outro, sem saber por onde começar. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto e logo várias outras a seguiram, fazendo Shaka se ver sem reação. O loiro suspirou cansadamente, esperando a crise de choro do outro passar. Mas Mu parecia que não pararia tão cedo e Shaka foi obrigado a escolher entre ir embora e consolar o ex-amigo. Acabou optando por consola-lo, enquanto pensava no quão bonzinho demais era.

Levantou-se e sentou ao lado de Mu, mais perto do que pretendia.

-Acalme-se, Áries.

-Porra, Shaka! Será que esqueceu meu nome?-Gritou, despejando sua raiva e mágoa, contida a muito, no loiro a seu lado. -Já não judiou de mim o suficiente...?-Murmurou para completar, baixando o rosto e tentando esconder as lágrimas inutilmente.

O cavaleiro de Virgem se viu então compelido a consola-lo, abraçando-o.

-Shh...Está tudo bem, Mu...

-Não, não está!

-O que não está bem...?- Perguntou com doçura ao ex-amigo.

-Nós...

-C-Como?

Mu levantou o rosto, enquanto correspondia ao abraço carinhosamente, e mirou os olhos azuis do loiro, que estremeceu. Havia tanta dor naqueles olhos do ariano...e um pedido mudo, que Shaka não conseguia decifrar. Ou não queria.

-Shaka, eu não deixei de pensar em você por um minuto, enquanto estava em Jamir...

-M-Mu!?-Arregalou os olhos e corou. O outro cavaleiro continuava com aquele olhar, que clamava por compreensão, carinho... Sentiu ele segurar seu rosto com as duas mãos, e quando enfim apercebeu-se da situação, os dois se beijavam, entrelaçando as línguas com ardor. E...por algum motivo o loiro não conseguia parar de corresponder. Mas se afastou bruscamente quando Mu o trouxe para mais perto de si, quase sentando-o em seu colo. Já de pé deu um sonoro tapa no rosto do outro, fuzilando-o com o olhar, e saiu irritado porta a fora, não sem antes lançar um olhar magoado ao ariano, que parecia desolado por causa da rejeição, com a mão pousada no lado que ele havia lhe batido.

Voltou em passo rápido a Senta Casa, com expressão determinada, enquanto dezenas de perguntas rodavam por sua mente.. Não entendia mais os próprios sentimentos...E muito menos por que diabos Mu fazia-o se sentir culpado, quando na realidade o ariano que o era, por tê-lo deixado!

Chegando a Casa de Virgem se deitou em um sofá, nem se importando se encostava ou não as sandálias no estofado. Inevitavelmente, se lembrou do beijo que havia trocado com o ariano. Sim, constatou, trocado, pois havia correspondido muito bem a investida dele! Poderia muito bem culpar a necessidade, a carência, mas desde quando agarrava qualquer um por aí por aí por causa da falta do amante por quatro dias!? Talvez a ariano simplesmente não fosse "qualquer um".

Balançou a cabeça, confuso. Talvez o ariano não quisesse tê-lo deixado... Enfim recordou-se de uma certa carta...

Levantou-se rápido, revirando as gavetas de seu quarto à procura da dita cuja. Achou-a meio amassada, com marcas de lágrimas secas. Desembrulhou-a com urgência, apesar de lembrar de cada palavra.

"**Shaka, eu sei que você deve estar me recriminando, por não ter acordado com você, ao seu lado, mas acho que você deveria saber que nada me deixaria mais feliz do que fazê-lo." -**O loiro sorriu ao ler. Apesar da caligrafia infantil impressa na carta, Mu havia escolhido as palavras cuidadosamente.

"**No entanto, algo me impede. Não poderei dizer detalhes, mas nesse mês ocorreram fatos que impossibilitarão a continuidade de minha estadia no Santuário." -**Shaka suspirou, lembrando do quão dolorido havia sido ler aquela frase, há tantos anos.

"**Não direi também o nome do lugar para onde fui, para que você não precise se ver em situação delicada com o Mestre do Santuário quando ele lhe interrogar.**

**Só direi que te amo, como disse na noite passada, e meus sentimentos por você não mudarão, seja lá quantos anos eu não possa te ver... Te tocar. Desculpe-me por aprofundar assim nossa relação em um momento tão crítico, mas eu precisava daquilo que fizemos ontem. Não somente pelo prazer, é claro, mas foi um jeito de consumar nossa união. Eu precisava saber o que você sentia por mim. Eu precisa saber como era te tocar e estar dentro de quem eu amo, possuí-lo, para que assim, me entregasse também a você.**

**E eu te amo, muito. **

**Um abraço, Mu."**

Ao ler toda a carta Shaka começou a chorar. Mu talvez tivesse razão para culpa-lo, afinal, não fora embora por opção do Santuário e sofrera sozinho durante anos por sua fidelidade à Atena. Não deveria ter se deixado levar pelo que diziam os outros! Deveria ter acreditado nele, mesmo quando todos o culpavam...Era mesmo um idiota, estúpido! Ainda havia se tornado o vadio do Santuário e magoado os outros... Não entendia como Ikki ou Mu podiam o amar mesmo assim...

Continua...

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas maravilhosas reviews!! Eu fico tão feliz!!XD Não imaginam o que a droga do word fez com o fic, eu tive de redigitar 6 páginas!!

Nhaaa... Acho que os fãs de Shaka e Mu devem ter gostado mais desse capítulo...Mas esperem para ver o próximo, as coisas esquentam...hohohoh

Aliás, estou morrendo de pena do Ikki...O Mu tá ganhando disparado...Tadinho dele...(Além de ser traído...ainda o pessoal quer que eu fique sem o seu loirinho...)Cadê o pessoal que gosta de Shaka e Ikki aqui, hein??XD

Shaka com Ikki: 2

Shaka com Mu: 8

Bom, respondendo os comentários...

**Mo de Áries: **Olha, acho que você deve ter gostado desse capítulo...hohoh. Além do Shaka ter umas ceninhas com o Mu ainda deu uns tapas bem doídos!XD Sua sádica...tsc, tsc... Sério que eu melhorei...? Nhaaa...de qualquer forma, que bom!XD Bjs!!

**Ilia-chan: **Pois é, o loiro ainda não esqueceu ele não...XD Mas ele gosta do Ikki também, ai, mas que loiro mais indeciso, né? Pois é, o Mu não saiu por que quis, tadinho... Olha que carta mais meiga que ele deixou!!XD E bom...sobre eu decidir, cá entre nós, eu já decidi sim...mas não vou contar não!! Hehehe Na verdade eu quase já terminei o próximo capítulo... (Fazendo suspense) Bjs!!

**Sinistra Negra:** Ah, pra mas quem seria o ser que ficaria esperando todo aquele tempo, ainda...na incerteza?XD Bobeou dançou...hohoho Mas olha, até que ele tem conseguido uns resultados na sua reconquista pelo loiro! Bjs!!

**Vivica: **(Ia-chan com medo) I...Isso foi uma intimação...(tremendo, droga, cadê as carinhas nessa hora...ahhh) Bom, não garanto que o Shaka vá ficar com o Mu, não...ahh, não me mate... O Shaka não é puto não, já passou dessa fase!XD Mas tadinho, ele até que teve motivos... Nha, aqui está o capítulo 3, ou o 2, contando com o prólogo...espero que você tenha gostado!XD Bjs!!

**Gabu, **querida... se você prometer não se endividar mais comigo nesse ano, quem sabe eu não penso no seu caso??XD Ou no do Ikki, né? Hmm... Você sabe que eu também prefiro Shaka e Ikki, e acho que o Ikki definitivamente É O CARA...mas o Mu não é malvado não, tadinho, que maniqueísmo... Por isso eu vou.... ahn...é, acho melhor te contar depois!XD Bjs!! (Ai, que droga, eu aqui só posso usar o XD, que falta que fazem os outros...tsc, tsc...)

**Nanda: **Nha, nha, por que você quer que o loirinho fique com o Mu, hein??XD Tadinho do Ikki... Bjs!!

**Thaissi: **Romance meloso? Hmm, você não queria dizer melado, não??XD (Eu e minha mente pervertida, tem certos comentários que eu devia poupar...ai, ai...) Bom, o Ikki está muito meigo para o meu gosto...mas fazer o que? Até que gosto dele assim com o Shaka!XD

Quanto a situar a história no tempo...vixiii, aí você me pegou, pq o Mu devia ter saído do Santuário com 7 aninhos, segundo os cálculos absurdos do Masami, e por causas anatômicas (Se é que me entende...) eu fiz a maior confusão e botei eles com 14, e ...é, só dá pra dizer que o fic se passa depois da batalha das Doze Casas e antes da Saga de Hades...

Olha aí um encontro casual!XD O próximo vai render bem mais...hehehe Abraços pra você também!XD **Megara-20:** Fazer um flashback do Mu? Hmm, não tem jeito não, a fic é mais um POV do Shaka...mas olha, no fim da "Primeira Noite" ele chora ao se despedir do loiro, que ainda está dormindo... e não se preocupa, ele vai sofrer muuuuito ainda por ter abandonado o Shaka...hohoho (Sadismo? Nããão!) Mas o Ikki não quer outro não, ele só quer o Shakito!XD Bjs e obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic!!

**Ana: **Isso sim foi uma ameaça...Nhaaa...eu também estou achando o Ikki uma graça com o Shaka, Aninha do meu coração, e eu sei que você odeia o Mu e Shaka mas...Não me mata não!! Lembre-se que Barão Geraldo é muito longe (Leia-se meia hora de carro) do resto de Campinas e...e... Você não ia fazer isso com uma pessoa tão linda como eu, né??XD Bjs!!

**Loca: **Hmmm...é, a maioria dos votos tá pedindo Mu e Shaka...nha...Mas eu acho que o Shaka combina com o Ikki sim, e encaixa!!XD (mente pervertiiiida...) E quanto ao Mu sofrer...bom, não tem jeito, né? Alguém vai ter de sofrer nessa história toda...hohoho Ou ele ou o Ikki, ou os dois.... Bjs!!


	4. Se ferindo mais

Este texto contém romance homossexual, inclusive cenas que sugerem sexo. Se você se sente ofendido, incomodado, basta sair da página, ao invés de mandar críticas sobre o gênero tratado... Mas aceito críticas e comentários não-preconceituosos com muito prazer!!XD Me mandem a opinião de vocês!  
Esse fic é uma continuação de "Primeira Noite"... ( leiam, se não vocês não vão entender nada! ) Está meio confuso, por causa das lembranças do Shaka, que não são lineares, afinal, as lembranças de ninguém vêm na ordem, né?XD Mas eu vou mudar para negrito quando entrar nas lembranças dele.

Aliás, esse capítulo em especial, tem cenas de sexo, mas é muito importante para o desenrolar da história.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

Shaka, após o incidente, passou mais dois dias confinado em seu templo, até que seu discípulo viesse vê-lo, já recuperado e ansiando por voltar aos treinamentos. É, não havia mais escapatórias, teria de ir, querendo ou não, à arena. E logo estavam treinando exaustivamente nessa.

O loiro se sentiu um pouco melhor. Talvez fosse bom, no fim das contas, se distrair de seus problemas treinando um pouco! Mas às vezes se desconcentrava, ao sentir um par de olhos verdes o fitando fixamente. Hmm... o ariano não desistia mesmo.

Não se desprendeu do discípulo por todo o dia, para evitar uma abordagem por parte do tibetano, mas enfim chegara à hora de se separarem, o garoto, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, e o mestre, não tão alegre assim, para dormirem em seus respectivos aposentos.

Foi nesse momento, quando Shaka subia pelas escadarias, que Mu o abordou novamente, segurando seu braço com vigor:

-Shaka, por que você está me evitando assim...?

-Me solte, Mu! Já disse que não tenho nada a tratar com você!

-SHAKA! Como assim "não tem nada a tratar" comigo!? -Falou dando uma entonação sarcástica e apertando mais o braço de Shaka entre seus dedos -Pare de se fazer de vítima! Acha que eu não sofri com tudo isso?

-"Tudo isso" o quê!? -Deu uma entonação ainda mais feroz em sua voz, as feições vermelhas, com um aspecto quase selvagem, que encantava o ariano.

-Ter de me separar de você, ir para Jamir...e ainda quando finalmente volto, você me recebe assim!- O ariano apertou mais ainda seu braço, fazendo o loiro soltar um gemido baixinho de dor. -Eu quero ao menos uma explicação!

-Ora! Você tira minha virgindade e na manhã seguinte está sumido e traiu o Santuário, o que acha que eu pensei!?

-Shaka, eu achei que você confiaria em mim...Desculpe...-Apertou os olhos, dando um tom irônico no "pedido de desculpas"e abriu novamente, gritando- Mas aquela TAMBÉM foi minha primeira vez e eu não tive sequer coragem de me despedir de tanto que te amava!

O loiro arregalou os olhos e Mu desapertou finalmente seu braço. Talvez no final das contas, o único culpado fosse ele mesmo ele. Sentiu-se desprezível.

-Mu...

-Shaka...eu ainda te amo tanto...-E aproveitando-se da inércia do outro, Mu colou as bocas, em um gesto decidido. O loiro ainda tentou se desvencilhar de seus braços, mas logo desistiu e se rendeu ao beijo impetuoso, correspondendo o tibetano, para a felicidade deste.

Mu o puxava de encontro ao próprio corpo possessivamente, com uma mão em sua cintura e outra em sua nuca, comandando o beijo que trocavam, não deixando sequer uma brecha para o loiro se afastar. Shaka, aliás, não parecia querer se separar dele, Mu constatou, quando o outro enlaçou os braços por seu pescoço.

Quando finalmente desgrudaram os lábios, com os pulmões clamando por ar e as faces afogueadas, perderam-se nos olhos um do outro, enquanto respiravam pesadamente. A palavra "traição" ecoou inevitavelmente nos pensamentos do loiro, que novamente fez uma tímida tentativa de separar-se.

-Mu, eu...-Áries não permitiu que ele continuasse, enfiando a língua por dentro de sua orelha e descobrindo os pontos que mais o estimulavam com as mãos. Desceu uma das mãos, apertando uma das nádegas do loiro, enquanto arranhava suas costas parcialmente cobertas pela túnica. O cavaleiro de Virgem gemia, perdendo as forças e o autocontrole quanto mais Áries o tocava.

Vendo essa entrega, o ariano rapidamente o levou para dentro de sua casa, antes que o outro mudasse de idéia. E assim que bateu a porta atrás de si, voltou a atacar o loiro com suas carícias, fazendo-o se arrepiar por inteiro ao dar fortes chupões em seu pescoço e pressionar o sexo rígido contra o seu.

Shaka não conseguia ordenar os próprios pensamentos devido aos assédios, e simplesmente não tinha forças para afastar o ariano. Somente sua consciência se revoltava, dentro de um corpo que não comandava mais, e que correspondia quase com a mesma intensidade as carícias do parceiro, escorregando os dedos esguios pelo tórax descoberto de Mu, marcando-o levemente com as unhas.

-Shaka...-O ariano lançou um olhar suplicante ao loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava suas nádegas com as mãos, fazendo seus quadris se colarem e revelando a urgência pelo orgasmo.

O loiro gemeu ao sentir o contato, para depois fixar os olhos nublados de desejo nos de Mu. Sabia exatamente o que outro queria, mas se abaixou, se ajoelhando no chão. Desceu a única peça que ele usava, uma calça de tecido leve, sem cerimônias, para deparar-se com o falo do ariano rígido a sua frente. Depositou as duas mãos no órgão intumescido, masturbando-o de forma rápida, enquanto beijava e sugava suas bolas.

Mu se limitava a segurar-se em seus cabelos e derreter-se em gemidos altos. Observou o loiro o estimulando. Sequer parecia constrangido, ele devia ter bastante experiência agora... Como era diferente do menino que se envergonhava facilmente tempos atrás. Era já um homem...e o homem que amava, e trataria de tirar a todos os custos dos braços daquele cavaleiro de bronze arrogante.

Percebeu quando uma das mãos quentes do loiro soltou seu sexo, vendo Shaka tentando se livrar das próprias roupas apressadamente. Ajudou-o a se despir, e quebrou o contato delicioso daquela masturbação para guiar o virginiano até um grande tapete felpudo, no meio de sua sala.

Ainda de pé, Mu olhou-o dos pés a cabeça, percebendo que o loiro evitava de propósito olha-lo nos olhos. Querendo acabar logo com aquilo, Shaka deitou Mu no tapete branco e pôs-se em cima dele, beijando-o de forma sedenta. mas preferiu evitar uma penetração, invertendo seu corpo em relação ao de Mu, fazendo a posição de 69. Assim logo abrandaria o fogo que o consumia e o impedia de raciocinar e o de Áries, sem precisar entregar-se de maneira tão completa ao outro.

Mas o ariano, percebendo a manobra, impediu-o...Há muito sonhava em possuir o loiro novamente, unindo seus corpos, seus cosmos... se entregando um ao outro. Rapidamente se sentou e posicionou o loiro em seu colo, de frente para si, recebendo um olhar assustado de Virgem.

-Shaka...vamos nos unir de novo, eu...eu preciso disso...

-Mas Mu, eu...ahhh...-Perdeu as palavras ao ver o outro chupando dois dos próprios dedos com o olhar fixado em si, um olhar ardente de desejo.

O tibetano então tratou de abrir mais as pernas de Shaka, e enquanto o abraçava com uma das mãos, o impedindo de se afastar, procurava sua entrada com os dedos úmidos, por trás.

Shaka gemia por antecipação, agarrando-se ao corpo junto ao seu, empinando mais seu traseiro para facilitar a penetração e arranhando as costas pálidas de Mu, marcando-as com as unhas impiedosamente. Gemeu mais alto ainda quando o ariano o penetrou com os dedos por inteiro, de uma só vez. Pequenas lágrimas se acumularam no canto dos olhos azuis, e Mu, ao ver a reação do loiro, logo as enxugou com as língua, em um gesto sensual, enquanto deslizava os dedos por seu interior em um ritmo cada vez mais acelerado.

Shaka somente gemia, tentando não pensar nas conseqüências do que fazia, mas no momento. E que momento... Simplesmente enlouquecia quando Mu, o massageando internamente, encostava até o fundo de seu corpo. Abriu os olhos quando sentiu os do ariano os procurarem.

Seu coração ameaçou parar, quando viu a pergunta implícita nos olhos verdes. Mas apenas assentiu, envergonhado de si mesmo, e puxou-o para mais um beijo intenso. Tampouco o impediu de retirar os dedos de dentro de si e substituí-los por algo bem mais grosso...

Cerrou com força os olhos ao sentir que Mu o penetrava, e a dor subseqüente dessa penetração. O ariano entrava devagar dentro de si, acariciando suas costas e coxas com afeto, enquanto beijava os cabelos dourados.

Shaka pensava se era digno de todo aquele carinho e afeição que Mu lha dedicava. Algumas lágrimas escorreram por sua pele branca ao concluir novamente que não, não merecia nem o amor de Mu nem o de Ikki, e não entendia por que pessoas tão valorosos tinham tanto sentimento por alguém como ele...

Assim que notou a face molhada do loiro, Mu a secou, desta vez com os dedos. Já havia o penetrado por inteiro, não deveria estar doendo tanto assim para que o parceiro chorasse.

-Shaka...? O que foi?

-Nada, Mu...-Disse e sorriu pela primeira vez para ele, desde que haviam se reencontrado.

Aquele sorriso...Áries notou que era quase igual ao de quando eram crianças, e sorriu para ele também, apesar de perceber um pouco de preocupação no semblante de seu anjo e notar que o sorriso dele não tinha mais aquela inocência despreocupada. Mas o indiano não deixou tempo para mais reflexões, começando a se mover em seu sexo teso. Gemeu, agarrando as nádegas do outro e abrindo para facilitar as investidas. Sentia loiro se mover cada vez mais rápido em seu colo, e os gemidos de ambos se intensificando. Colou as bocas em um beijo, começando a se masturbar o loiro.

-Hmm...Sha...ka, eu te amo...Ahhh- A fala do tibetano, entrecortadas por gemidos, provocou um sentimento de culpa no loiro, mas ao mesmo tempo, de extrema alegria. Não respondeu a declaração apaixonada, e Mu pareceu não se importar, sabia de antemão da confusão que se instalara na cabecinha loira. Recordou-se da primeira vez que tivera com o outro e repentinamente deitou-o de volta no tapete, fazendo o indiano dar um grito abafado de surpresa e arregalar os olhos azuis.

Mu apenas sorriu, tranqüilizando-o e voltou a se enterrar no meio de suas pernas, com ainda mais vigor. Se forçou a abrir os olhos, não querendo perder um gemido, uma feição estampada no rosto do loiro. Como um flash, viu-se na exata posição com eram mais novos e comparou-os, o garoto que antes amava e o homem a sua frente, contorcendo-se de prazer sob seu corpo.

A cena era amava aquele anjo.

Em uma última estocada, liberou seu sêmen quente no interior do outro, fazendo-o chegar ao êxtase junto a ele. Manteve seu falo dentro dele, não querendo quebrar o contato, e beijou-o na testa, sentindo o coração se dilacerar quando o loiro virou o rosto, evitando-o olha-lo.

-Shaka...-Pegou no queixo do indiano, tentando ver o que se passavam naqueles lindos olhos azuis que tanto amava. Encontrou censura, mágoa, frustração e até mesmo raiva. Virgem afastou a mão inoportuna que tocava seu rosto e empurrou-o com as mãos em seu peito.

Quando sentiu o órgão de Mu sair de seu interior, deslizou por baixo dele e se levantou, andando até sua túnica enquanto o ariano via-o se afastar sem reação. Só a voz de Shaka, já vestido, o trouxe de volta a realidade:

-Mu.._.Assim como eu,_ você não deveria se prender ao passado. Muitos anos se foram, você não é mais o mesmo, e posso afirmar com certeza que eu também não o sou. Cada coisa tem seu tempo...Você já se perguntou se o tempo de nosso romance já não acabou...?

Mu sentiu-se despedaçado ao ouvir aquelas palavras da pessoa que amava. Não teve forças sequer para chorar, ou se desprender do chão, ao ouvir o loiro sair de sua habitação. Somente algumas parcas lágrimas se acumularam no canto de seus olhos. Nunca havia sentido tanta dor.

Continua...

* * *

Ahhh, desculpem pela demora...mas aqui está!XD Gostaram, não gostaram? Me digam!

A propósito, como eu disse lá em cima, esse capítulo tem lemon, não lime como os outros, mas são muuuito importante para o desenrolar da história todos os detalhes! Não que eu ache que alguém vá reclamar, né, mas já teve um fanfic meu inteirinho que saiu do ar por causa de uma dessas pessoas...

Agora, respondendo as queridas reviews, obrigada por mandarem (Shaka e Mu:5 Shaka e Ikki:4):

**Mo de Áries**: Hahaha Admito que sou um pouquinho sádica também, mas até aí, quem não é, né?XD Dessa vez o Shaka não dá um tapa, mas dá um fora no Mu...Acho até que foi mais dolorido pro coitado... E sério que estou melhorando? Ah, obrigada... Bjs!

**Sini**: Realmente, estava muito longo para escrever...XD Mas é, influência conta muito mesmo... Bom, como no meu caso eu tenho uma amiga que gosta muito de Ikki e Shaka, os primeiros que eu li eram deles, e acabei me viciando!XD Mas gosto de Shaka e Mu também... Hmm, aliás, você que gosta deles deve ter gostado desse capítulo!XD Bjs!

**Mu e Shaka 4ever**: Eu entendi, eu entendi...só estava brincando...XD Bom, na realidade, eu já sei o final da história, e vou fazê-lo independente da votação, mas é que eu fiquei curiosa para ver qual casal é mais aclamado... E o final não vai ter nenhuma relação com os meus gostos pessoais!XD Vai surpreende-las, acho! E esse capítulo, você gostou?XD Bjs!

**Ana**: Ahn...é... Buáá, acho que minha morte se aproxima! Mas Aninha querida, aposto que vc vai gostar do próximo capítulo!XD Bjs!

**Shining Light:** Ahahaha Sim, tem bem mais fãs de Shaka e Mu aqui nesse site... Bom, o lemon tá aí, só não garanto que seja do par que você quer...XD Mas não se preocupe, garanto que quando o Ikki chegar ele terá uma recepção calorosa...e como!XD Bjs!

**Gabu**: Sério?? Você sem deixar dívidas comigo por duas horas já é lucro!XD Tô brincando... ai, vou acabar morrendo antes de completar a fic, cada uma quer uma coisa... O Mu tá atrapalhando? Afe...mas se ele ficasse com o Aioria não teria a fic dramática, né??XD Desse capítulo você não deve ter gostado muito, mas do próximo acho que você vai gostar mais! (Tem lemons para todos os gostos, o Shaka tá um puto mesmo...) Tbm te amo, coisa!XD Bjs!

**Bela Youkai**: Siiim, o Ikki tá tão carinhoso...hmm... Ele gosta muito do anjinho dele!XD Mas ainda falta para o fim da fic, muita água vai rolar...XD Bjs!

**Milla:** Calma, calma, e todo o drama?XD Nem eu sei direito com quem ele vai ficar no fim da fic...Huahuah Bjs!

**Luly Amamiya:** Hauhaua Sim...é irônico...aliás, eu li essas duas fics, das quais você fala, muy fofas! Ai, as vezes dá esses paus no meu pc tbm... é horrível! Mas se vc não tiver lido ainda essa parte, eu te mando o capítulo por e-mail, tá? Afinal, acontecem coisas muito importantes naquele pedaço... Bom, eu demorei um pouquinho, não sei como estão seus cotovelos...(Aliás, como vc consegue roer so cotovelos??XD ) Mas a fic tá aqui, tomara que vc tenha gostado!XD Bjs!


	5. Flagelo do coração, o arrependimento

Este texto contém romance homossexual, inclusive cenas que sugerem sexo. Se você se sente ofendido, incomodado, basta sair da página, ao invés de mandar críticas sobre o gênero tratado... Mas aceito críticas e comentários não-preconceituosos com muito prazer!XD Me mandem a opinião de vocês!  
Esse fic é uma continuação de "Primeira Noite"... ( leiam, se não vocês não vão entender nada! ) Está meio confuso, por causa das lembranças do Shaka, que não são lineares, afinal, as lembranças de ninguém vêm na ordem, né?XD Mas eu vou mudar para negrito quando entrar nas lembranças dele.

Aliás, esse capítulo em especial, tem cenas de sexo, mas é muito importante para o desenrolar da história.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

Shaka praticamente subiu correndo as escadarias até o próprio Templo, sem dar chances para que o interceptassem. Não acreditava que traíra Ikki em seu desespero, se entregando ao antigo amigo de infância. Dissera a Mu que este não deveria se apegar ao passado, no entanto, ele mesmo não conseguia.

O pior era que, se o ariano o tentasse de novo, no fundo sabia que se renderia sem resistências. Precisaria se manter distante dele, até a volta de Ikki. Se é que ainda era digno de voltar aos braços do cavaleiro de bronze, depois da traição...e ele ainda havia brincado que não era para o loiro traí-lo! Será que ele já desconfiava que algo assim iria acontecer...?

_"-Nada de me trair enquanto eu estiver fora, hein?" _

"_-Pode ficar tranqüilo, Ikki, eu sou só seu, sabia?"_

"_-Eu sei!"_

Shaka fechou a porta, e lágrimas escorreram devagar. Não sabia mais o que fazer. E não podia acreditar que alguém como ele poderia ser tão indeciso, ao se tratar de relacionamentos pessoais. Mas é claro! Em uma batalha parecia tão fácil! Havia os inimigos e os cavaleiros, os últimos deveriam proteger Atena, os primeiros, daná-la. Os inimigos deveriam ser eliminados, os companheiros, preservados.

Hmm...ficou na dúvida novamente, agira assim na Batalha das Doze Casas e no fim os "inimigos" que estavam a fazer a função que seria de todos os cavaleiros. Foi ao quarto e desabou na cama, mas logo voltou a se levantar. Sentia o cheiro de Mu ainda em seu corpo e resolveu banhar-se, não queria prolongar aquelas lembranças e profanar a cama em que fazia amor com Ikki, com o cheiro de outro corpo.

Tirou a roupa e jogou-a em um canto qualquer do banheiro, deparando-se com o que definitivamente não queria ver. O reflexo no espelho que mostrava os chupões e arranhados leves por suas costas, testemunhas de seu momento de paixão com o ariano.

Quando terminou de se banhar, se deitou, se perdendo em sonhos desconexos e perturbadores.

Não foi a arena no outro dia, nem no próximo, nem mesmo ao posterior a este. Seu discípulo havia tentado convencê-lo a deixar a casa de Virgem, mas Shaka apenas abanara a cabeça em uma negativa sem palavras. O menino não sabia mais o que fazer para tirar o mestre de seu isolamento voluntário. Acabou desistindo com as sucessivas rechaças e treinando sozinho, trazendo vez por outra as refeições e limpando a casa.

Quando se passaram as exatas duas semanas desde a partida do moreno que amava, Shaka pôs enfim um sorriso no rosto, se vestindo com um robe meio transparente bordô. Decidira-se por não mais se autoflagelar com a lembrança da traição. Iria pertencer somente àquele cavaleiro de bronze que tanto amava e tanto fizera por si, deixando seus sentimentos por Mu imersos na memória, seguindo a dica que dera ao amigo e a aplicando a si mesmo.

Arregalou os imensos olhos azuis quando o discípulo entrou em sua Casa para lhe trazer a comida. O garoto ficou vermelhíssimo, ao ver o mestre que tanto admirava trajando aquela veste tão transparente. E bordô, pelos deuses! Ainda era possível reparar claramente que ele estava sem nada por baixo.

"-M-Mestre... Eu..."-Olhou para baixo, envergonhado e achando que o Mestre estava-o provocando.

"-Ahn...me desculpe, mas é que eu não esperava que você viesse e..." -Estava constrangido também e logo tratou de pegar uma almofada para esconder ao menos suas partes íntimas. O pupilo pareceu um pouco decepcionado, deixando o jantar do loiro em cima de um móvel próximo.

"-Você é que tem de me desculpar, mestre, afinal, eu entrei sem bater..."

E após a frase mais longa que Shaka já ouvira de seu discípulo este se foi rapidamente. O indiano suspirou, só faltava mais essa. Nem imaginava o que aconteceria se Ikki o visse com aquela roupa, na companhia do discípulo e às 9 horas da noite!

Hmm...agora se arrependia de não haver ao menos perguntado a opinião do amante em relação a traições. Olhou a comida em cima do móvel e franziu a sobrancelha, estava completamente sem fome. Ainda permanecia virado de costas para a porta de entrada quando sentiu braços fortes o envolvendo por trás. Aquele abraço inconfundivelmente...possessivo.

"-Ikki..."

"-Hmm...oi, meu loirinho..."

Apertou o corpo contra o dele e sentiu uma ereção. Era sempre assim, poucos dias sem aquela proximidade fazia dos dois verdadeiros necessitados sexuais. O moreno virou-o depressa, capturando sua boca em um beijo desesperado, enquanto o imprensava contra a parede, o abraçando tão forte que faltava-lhe o ar. O loiro enlaçou os braços por seu pescoço, os dedos entranhados nos cabelos escuros e correspondendo o beijo com ânsia.

Se separaram ofegantes e sorriram um para o outro, antes do moreno descer a boca por seu pescoço, mordendo, chupando e beijando a pele lisa, da qual sentira tanta falta, deixando marcas pela passagem.

E como o loiro amava aquele jeito fogoso e tão imprevisível... o outro às vezes conseguia lhe enlouquecer apenas com seus olhares. Beijaram-se novamente, enquanto Ikki subia uma de suas pernas e a encaixava em seu quadril, acariciando-a por baixo do pano. Aliás, desde que vira o amante tão terrivelmente delicioso naquele roupão transparente não tivera paz, não vendo a hora de se enterrar naquela maravilhosa bunda semi-exposta pelo pano.

O indiano sentiu o sexo do amante ser pressionado contra o seu e gemeu alto por baixo do beijo, dando um pequeno pulo e envolvendo o quadril do moreno com as pernas, fazendo o robe que usava abrir-se completamente embaixo e deixando Ikki deliciar-se com a visão das pernas delgadas e do membro descoberto quando os lábios se separaram.

"-Hmm...estava me esperando, é, loiro? Prático assim, sem nada por baixo..."

"-Ainda bem que você foi pontual, senão ia ter perdido toda a minha produção!" -Sorriu sacana ao moreno, se esfregando deliciosamente contra ele. Ikki gemeu, meio absorto nos movimentos insinuantes do outro, que não perdeu tempo e logo desabotoava o jeans que ele usava, seus sexos se comprimindo, completamente rígidos.

Shaka passou as mãos por debaixo da camisa azul, arranhando as espáduas e deixando-as marcadas.

"-Ikki... ahh... vamos logo com isso..."

"-Então peça, meu anjo..."-Sorriu malicioso, acabando de descer a própria calça até os pés com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra puxava forte os cabelos loiros, para dar acesso ao pescoço alvo. O indiano deu um gemido fraco ao sentir os cabelos sendo puxados, mas não estava o incomodando aquele jeito brusco de Ikki, estava o excitando mais.

"-Hmm, faz vai...eu quero sentir você dentro de mim..." -Sussurrou, puxando-o mais com as pernas e gemendo languidamente. "-E bem fundo..."

Sem perder tempo Ikki o penetrou, em uma estocada forte, o preenchendo todo. Gritou de dor, aquilo fora rápido demais. E o moreno mal havia lhe dado tempo para que se acostumasse, voltando a sair e entrar em seu corpo. Mas logo sentia muito mais o prazer do que a dor que aquela penetração provocava, e a mistura destas duas o punha completamente fora de si. Sentiu o sêmen de Ikki escorrer por entre suas coxas, após uma estocada especialmente profunda e ejaculou também.

Ficaram imersos um no calor do corpo do outro, em um abraço possessivo, trocando leves carícias nas costas, rosto e cabelos.

"-Isso foi tão bom..." -Murmurou o loiro, sorrindo satisfeito e fazendo Ikki retribuir com um sorriso doce.

"-Foi...mas eu te machuquei?"

"-Não..." -Sorriu novamente e se mexeu de leve, voltando a pôr os pés no chão, e fazendo que Ikki saísse de seu interior com o gesto. Nesse momento apertou de leve os olhos e gemeu baixinho de dor, vendo o cavaleiro de bronze imediatamente duvidar de suas palavras. "-Ahhh...t� doeu um pouquinho, mas eu estava com tanta pressa... E você sabe que às vezes eu gosto de algo um pouco mais... selvagem." -Sorriu malicioso, mas olhava com carinho para o outro. Estava com saudades dele.

"-Você é um verdadeiro pervertido, loiro. E eu quero comprovar isso mais uma vez, agora no seu quarto, que tal?"

"-Estou louco para apresentar mais provas!" -Falou Shaka, soltando um gritinho de surpresa quando levantado pelo amante no colo. Já estavam a caminho quando Ikki se lembrou de pegar o presente de seu loiro.

"-Ahn...loiro, eu trouxe algo para você..."

"-Vamos levar para o quarto também!"

"Apressado..."- Sorriu e pegou um pequeno embrulho, caminhando até o quarto enquanto Shaka o desorientava, "atacando-o" com selinhos.

Deitou o loiro cuidadosamente sobre a cama macia, ficando sobre ele por um momento, os dois abraçados para matar as saudades. Depois de se separarem Ikki sentou Virgem sobre a cama, puxando-o pelas mãos. Abraçou-o por trás, aconchegando-o contra seu peito e tratou de trazer o embrulho às mãos de Shaka.

O loiro, com uma expressão infantil, pegou-o com um sorriso no rosto e balançou o presente contra o ouvido. Fênix riu-se dele, pensando que faria tudo para poder ver aquele sorriso tão alegre e despreocupado no rosto do amante. Adorava lhe dar presentes, principalmente lembranças de suas viagens, afinal, o loiro não podia sair do Santuário.

"-Já posso abrir?" -Virou-se repentinamente, o indiano, interrompendo o fluxo de seus pensamentos. Ikki ficou hipnotizado pelo reflexo dourado dos cabelos dele em movimento, para depois desviar a atenção para a boquinha rosada, que dizia algo, certamente, mas o som no momento lhe parecia tão distante...

Capturou os lábios do loiro, que tentava falar, e apertou-o mais, fazendo-o ficar quase sufocado com a pressão daquela boca contra a sua.

"-Hmm...Ikki..."

"-Ahn? Desculpe, não ouvi o que você tinha dito..." -Falou, parecendo solícito e arrancando gargalhadas do loiro, que abanava a cabeça em uma negativa. Aquele cavaleiro de bronze não tinha mais cura mesmo...

"Você sempre fica bobo assim, é Fênix?" -Disse irônico, chamando-o de Fênix para aludir à época em que não possuíam toda aquela intimidade.

"-Quando tem um loiro gostoso assim no meu colo...sim. "-Devolveu, apertando uma de suas nádegas. "-E agora, dá para repetir o que você tinha dito?" -Arrematou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"-Ah...eu tinha perguntado se posso abrir o presente..."

"-Claro, loirinho." -Puxou o embrulho e o pôs sobre a coxa do outro. "-Todo seu!"

Shaka rasgou o embrulho animadamente , deparando-se com uma caixinha. Por um momento temeu que fosse um par de alianças, mas logo varreu de sua mente essa inquietude, Ikki nunca faria aquilo. Ademais, a caixa era maior do que o normal.

Deparou-se com uma... coleira? Hmm...não, não era, embora parecesse e muito. Era uma gargantilha de couro curtido, largo, com uma filigrana de prata no centro, que representava uma fênix. Atrás, uma longa corrente e um fecho, permitindo que ele ajustasse o quão apertada ficaria a gargantilha. E por si só, aquele objeto revelava a posse dele, que cabia a Ikki. Tremeu, recordando que não havia pertencido somente a ele, mas também a Mu, há alguns dias.

"-Shaka...?"

"-Sim?" -Voltou a si, notando que Ikki trazia no rosto uma expressão de preocupação.

"-O que foi, não gostou? Desculpe..."

"-Não, não é isso!" -Fingiu forçar a vista. "-Só não consigo ler o que está escrito aqui..." -Indicou-lhe algo escrito por dentro da gargantilha, atrás da figura da fênix. "-Deve ser a idade..." -Completou, baixando a cabeça.

"-Ah, não encana com isso não, loiro. Essa luz está muito fraca... Está escrito "Te amo, Shaka. De Ikki de Fênix". Eu sei que é idiota, meio óbvio, mas eu não sabia o que escrev"

Foi interrompido por um beijo quente, ao qual correspondeu prontamente. Só se separaram para respirar.

"-Eu também te amo, Ikki." -Disse o abraçando com carinho, enquanto sem sua permissão, se perguntava como podia amar duas pessoas tão intensamente. "-Agora você pode colocar para mim a gargantilha?" -Perguntou ainda sorrindo e estendendo a peça para ele.

"-Claro..." -Respondeu Fênix com um sorriso também. Fez o loiro, que estava sentado de lado sobre suas pernas, voltar a se sentar de costas para ele, para colocar a gargantilha. Afastou o cabelo loiro e beijou-lhe a nuca, provocando arrepios, e prendeu o fecho, vendo que a corrente de prata caia-lhe alguns palmos pelo meio das costas. "-Pronto, loiro."

Shaka soltou-se delicadamente dos braços do amante e se pôs frente a ele.

"-Ficou bom?"

"-Perfeito. Aliás, tudo fica bem em você." -Ikki comentou com um sorriso malicioso. Havia encomendado aquela jóia, planejando ele mesmo cada detalhe, adorando contrastar o couro curtido, marrom, tão rústico, com a filigrana tão delicada de prata.

Correu os olhos pelo loiro, vendo-o simplesmente divino com o roupão vinho aberto, os cabelos desordenados e a jóia, que apesar de tudo não chegava aos pés da beleza que os olhos azuis possuíam, principalmente quando brilhavam daquele jeito.

"-Eu adorei, Ikki! Muito obrigado..."

"-Que bom que gostou..."-Comentou, puxando-o novamente para um longo beijo, que certamente precederia uma noite ainda mais longa.

* * *

Nhaaa, muito obrigada a todas/todos que mandaram comentários!XD (Shaka e Mu:5 Shaka e Ikki:3) 

Esse capítulo até contrasta um pouco com o resto da história, porque é bem levinho, o Shaka nem sofre tanto... (Fora ter de usar um coleira...huauah) E tem um bocado de mel, né? Mas os próximos são beeem mais pesados, se vocês acham que o Shaka sofreu muito até agora...preparem-se!XD Acho que vai demorar um pouco para eu postar, porque ainda nem escrevi...Tipo...não escrevi nada dele... Mas um dia sai!XD

**Elfa Ju Bloom**: Que isso, os comentários contam muito na hora que eu faço as cenas...XD Só não garanto que o loiro vá ficar com o Mu, ou mesmo o Ikki no final... O final sim será mau...Huahuaha Que bom que você está gostando! Não sabe como os comentários me animam a continuar... Bjs e até o próximo capítulo!

**Mo de Áries**: Sério que você chorou pelo Muzinho? Nhaaa, calma, calma...Foi só um forinha...não deve ter doído tanto assim... (Tortura psicológica?) E pronto, aqui está o seu capítulo!XD O próximo vai demorar mais, mas vou tentar acelerar isso... Que bom que gostou do lemon! Bjs!

**Mu e Shaka 4ever:** Nhaa, eu também fiquei com um pouquinho de pena do Muzinho...mas tudo bem...ele vai lembrar com saudade desse dia em algum momento...Huahuahua Todos vão sofrer bastante ainda, tadinhos...o Shaka também não queria ter machucado ele tanto, ele ama o Mu!XD Bom, esse capítulo demorou mas chegou, espero que você tenha gostado... Bjs!

**Gabu, sua boba...** Olha aqui neste capítulo tem bastante Shaka e Ikki, muy mel... Hohoho Só não garanto que o Ikki vá ficar com o Shakito no final...aliás, você sabe o que vai acontecer, né? E quanto a ser má...você sabe que eu não sou, eu sou uma pessoa...pu...como era mesmo a palavra? Ah, sim, pura! E iii...inocente!XD Bjs!

**Sinistra Negra: **Booom, é, eu também fiquei por um bom tempo indecisa, pensando em qual seria o final...e garanto que será muito imprevisível!XD Não se impressione por ter tido bastante Shaka e Ikki nesse capítulo...falta pouco para acabar mas vão ter umas boas reviravoltas...XD Bjs!

**Samya: **Nooossa...(emocionada) Seu segundo review? Que fofa!XD Estou honrada...espero que você goste deste capítulo também... E olha, tem bastante Shaka e Ikki nesse... Quanto ao fazer um IkkiXShakaXMu, eu pensei seriamente na possibilidade, mas o Ikki é muito possessivo, acho que ele não iria querer compartilhar seu loirinho com ninguém!XD Escreva fics sim! É muito legal... Bom, é isso, até a próxima, bjs!

**Ilia-chan:** Huahuahauau Eu ri muito quando li e imaginei o Ikki com um par de chifres...XD Mas o Shakito não se deitou com o Mu por maldade não...ele está muito confuso e acabou se deixando levar por causa disso... Claro que ele não esqueceu o Mu, e foi por isso mesmo que de- digo...se entregou para meio Santuário... Mas ele agora também gosta do Ikki...E se pudesse ficava com os dois...XD Ô cara indeciso... Tomara que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, apesar de ser Shaka e Ikki... Bjs!

**Babs:** Bom, aí está o Shaka e Ikki que você queria, né?XD Tá bem meloso... apesar do lemon estar um pouco selvagem... Espero que você tenha gostado! Bjs!


End file.
